Hitler's Message to the Owner of this Wiki
List of stock footage Baby Van Gogh * 685-15 - intro * 619-61 - intro * 619-40 - yellow * 93335974 - outro * 619-63 - outro * 142288236 - outro * 611-57 - outro List of stock footage Baby Einstein: Neighborhood Animals * 389-129 - intro * 247-86 - intro * 454-67 - intro * 466-53 - intro * 389-141 - intro * 367-83 - dog * 569-195 - dog * 354-115 - dog * 389-55 - dog * 559-141 - dog * 314-75 - cat * 142359972 - mouse * 247-97 - bird * 354-125 - rabbit * 354-126 - rabbit * 559-136 - bug * 142360169 - bug * 454-138 - bug * 306-124 - pig * 143241608 - pig * 559-135 - frog * 559-137 - duck * 454-69 - duck * 454-137 - outro * 367-81 - outro List of stock footage Baby Newton * 592-39 - circle * 489-102 - circle * 505-87 - circle * 449-7 - circle * 191-63 - circle * 191-92 - circle * 254-1 - square * ev01494 - square * 28-90 - oval * 315-66 - oval * 619-74 - oval * 194-94 - oval * 615-110 - oval * 615-115 - oval * 639-66 - rectangle * ev01499 - rectangle * 455-96 - rectangle * 390-20 - rectangle * 628-96 - rectangle * 341-86 - rectangle * ev01505 - triangle * 347-100 - triangle * 342-82 - triangle * 571-89 - triangle List of stock footage Baby Galileo * 640-12 - sun * 571-4 - sun * 335-48 - stars * 614-71 - moon * ev00174 - planets * ev00166 - planets * ev00168 - planets List of stock footage Baby Neptune * 629-116 - intro * 587-17 - intro * wel_017 - intro * 335-75 - intro * wel_003 - intro * abal125 - intro * liq_18 - intro * abwe103a - intro * 464-88 - ocean * 391-44 - ocean * 248-32 - ocean * 354-148 - ocean * 354-143 - ocean * 656-31 - ocean * 82-27 - ocean * 348-78 - beach * 7-61 - beach * 571-46 - beach * 494-67 - beach * abng220 - rivers and lakes * 668-33 - rivers and lakes * 376-94 - rivers and lakes * abwe120 - raindrops and puddles * wel_008 - raindrops and puddles * 350-44 - raindrops and puddles * wel_015 - raindrops and puddles * wel_009 - raindrops and puddles * 438-93 - at my house * 261-70 - at my house * wel_016 - at my house * wel_001 - at my house * 452-44 - at my house * 567-142 - at my house * abwe115 - at my house * 615-45 - water * 574-110 - water * 574-112 - water * 574-115 - water * 656-15 - water List of stock footage Numbers Nursery * 680-65 - one * 247-97 - one * 494-63 - two * 567-12 - two * 569-39 - two * 354-9 - three List of stock footage Baby Da Vinci * 232-70 - mouth * 705-46 - mouth * 364-108 - mouth * 681-96 - mouth * 582-28 - nose * 551-87 - nose * 571-140 - nose * 364-95 - hands * 584-25 - feet * 364-47 - feet List of stock footage Baby Noah * wel_013 - beginning * wel_008 - beginning * 398-3 - intro * 453-45 - intro * 453-33 - intro * 84-41 - polar regions * 354-17 - polar regions * 84-73 - outro * 706-72 - outro List of stock footage Baby Monet * 675-60 - intro * abtf206 - intro * 636-58 - intro * abtf215 - spring * abuw104 - spring * 289-159 - spring * abuw118 - spring * 569-99 - spring * 700-45 - spring * 668-36 - spring * 605-22 - spring * abtf207 - spring * abtf225 - spring * 605-65 - spring * abtf211 - spring * abpt123 - spring * 142306035 - spring * 559-138 - spring * 350-85 - spring * abks107 - spring * abks102 - spring * abtf201 - spring * 370-28 - summer * abvsf112 - summer * 350-15 - summer * 739-116 - summer * absfl115 - summer * abuw113 - summer * 261-44 - summer * 415-84 - summer * abvsf102 - fall * abvsf119 - fall * 290-39 - fall * 619-32 - fall * abvsf121 - fall * 739-124 - fall * 344-30 - fall * 680-64 - fall * 719-104 - fall * abvws108 - winter * 251-81 - winter * abct112 - winter * abvws107 - winter * 351-35 - winter * 351-32 - winter * abct110 - winter * 656-56 - winter * abks136 - outro * abks138 - outro * abspf105 - outro * 739-118 - outro * 625-116 - outro * 739-126 - outro * 351-82 - outro List of stock footage Baby Wordsworth * 484-12 - kitchen * 569-15 - kitchen * 657-76 - kitchen * 678-119 - playroom * 523-63 - yard * 681434307 - yard * 452-56 - yard * 501-18 - living room * 501-20 - living room * 683-30 - living room * 677-88 - living room * 749-47 - bedroom * 676-94 - bedroom List of stock footage Baby MacDonald * 344-11 - beginning * 706-20 - intro * 389-135 - farm * 619-73 - planting List of stock footage On the Go * 753-17 - on land * 316-16 - on land * 705-98 - on water * 315-66 - in air List of stock footage Baby Einstein: World Animals * 419-74 - intro * 441-5 - intro List of stock footage Lullaby Time * abge102 List of stock footage Discovering Shapes * 398-115 - circle * ev01753 - circle * 1198-41 - circle Category:Baby Einstein